Trail Blazer
by nator7haha
Summary: Lara Taylor and her pack along with her vampire brother are traveling through La Push, but when they meet Sam Uley's pack, will Jacob Black keep her from leaving and have Lara finally accept that they were made for eachother?
1. Meet 'n' Greet

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the characters featured in the books

"Forever-Chris Brown"

* * *

_Lara!!!_

_What Anthony!!!???_

I shouted in my head. My brother has been nagging me about where we were going and if it was good for the pack.

Currently, we were in some little town in Washington State; think it was called La Push? Who names a town called La Push?

_Lara, do you even know where you are going?!_

Hmmm. Nope, not at all.

_Great. Bitch doesn't know what is best for the pack._

I immediately stopped in my tracks. I glared at Anthony. I phased out of my wolf form and put my hands on my hips. I still had my hair in a messy bun and I was still wearing my gray basketball shorts and Roxy sports bra.

I was different than my pack, completely different. i was an actual werewolf, only Anthony knew that. Unlike my pack, if I phased with my clothes on, they would still be on my body when I phased back into my human form. And when I phased, I didn't explode into a ball of fur. I phased more cooler, I guess you could say. When I phased my skin would shine like as in glitter, it was really pretty, and then the fur would start at my feet then it would ascend to the rest of my body.

When I was a wolf I had snow-white fur, I had never seen any other wolf that has white fur like mine. It was a huge contrast to my dark brown hair and my golden tan body, the only way you could tell it was me would be my eyes, when I phased into a wolf my eyes would still be the forest green.

Anyway, I slowly walked to my brother. The 11 other shape shifters were still in there wolf forms and were snickering behind us. It was surprisingly sunny outside. Anthony's face was glittering under the sunlight from him being a vampire. Ugh, he was so pale. He used to be a normal average shape shifter. But when we went to Romania we had a little run in with two vamps.

"So, you don't think I don't know what's best for the pack?" I asked. Anthony grinned.

"Nope, not at all." He said mimicking me from before. I let my mouth fall agape.

He began to stare at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Both our heads turned to the pack, which began to growl and get into formation. I stayed where I was next to Anthony as we both turned to face the dense forest in front of us.

_Lara! We heard movement from the forest. It sounded like a bunch of animals running._

Blake had quickly informed me from his position. I was glad I could read minds; Anthony and I could communicate with it. I was the only werewolf that I knew of that could read minds in human form.

_Paul!! You get the left side!! On three, attack._

The thought came from someone unknown to me. But i had a feeling it was the animals in the forest. I quickly glanced at Anthony, who hadn't moved an inch. Well that's not at all hard for him; he could stay like that forever….

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever_

I suddenly felt a pain at my stomach and clutched it involuntary. I looked at Anthony as if he had three heads.

"What the hell?!?" I asked loudly.

He looked at me as if I was stupid. I regained my composure.

_What? It just popped into my head._

Anthony just shook his head. I quickly hit him at his marble stomach really hard which got him to hold his stomach, just like me. I smiled triumphantly at what I had accomplished.

_Three_

I quickly snapped my head to the side and saw a large brown wolf charging at me. I immediately put my arm out and blocked myself from the wolf's sharp teeth. I swung my arm, a few seconds before the wolf's teeth could of bit me, which caused the wolf to hit the ground hard and probably a few broken bones. But those should heal right up.

I quickly ran in front of the pack. There was a black wolf slowly creeping towards us. I growled along with everyone else. Seven other wolves walked out from the forest.

I smiled at the wolves who looked at me quizzically.

"Lara, are you crazy?!" Anthony asked bewildered.

"A little." I said nodding my head at him.

"I don't want anybody else to get hurt like that one over there." I said to everyone, pointing at the brown werewolf that I had hit before.

The black wolf suddenly phased into a man, a naked one as a matter of fact. I quickly closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. Ewe, ewe, ewe a thousand times ewe.

"Are you done?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Came a reply.

"Can your pack phase too so we don't have to suffer??" I asked again. I heard shuffling from behind me and in front of me.

I slowly opened one eye and then the next.

"Okay. Good. I am Lara Taylor and this is my pack." I said gesturing to everybody. Who all smiled greatly. They were very proud that they outnumbered the other pack, 13 to 9.

"I am Sam Uley. This is my pack, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin. Do you mind if we have this conversation at my house?" He asked.

I looked at Anthony who shook his head no.

_What exactly is this conversation?_ Anthony asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure."

*******

So how do you like??? Please tell me if any mistakes or if you are confused ASAP!!!First fanfic so lay it easy and pleasse review!!!! Ill will try my hardest to add more today and tomorrow. Ill probably be able to add the second chapter im not sure about tomorrow since its Christmas but i'll try!!! READ & REVIEW!!


	2. Stinky House

"This is your house?" I asked, astounded at the size of the modern house.

"Well, not exactly" Answered Embry as he easily walked through the door.

"Ugh, it stinks!" I said as the pack and I walked into the house. Everyone from my pack was holding their nose.

"You get used to it." Quil said as he plunked down onto the white couch. I looked at him as he was crazy, next to him Jacob was smiling like crazy. Freak. But he really had a nice smile it was like, perfect. And he had a nice body. Hell, he was hot.

Anthony erupted into loud laughter as he just heard my thoughts.

_Shit!_

"I'm gonna kill you if you even think about that!! And if you tell someone then I'm gonna rip you apart and slowly burn you!!" I shouted at him as he doubled on the floor laughing. i gave up and sat on the couch, crossed my arms, and pouted.

_Douchebag_

"Do you care to explain what just happened?" Sam asked.

"No we would not." I said quickly.

I heard chuckling from the stairs and saw 7 vampires. I quickly leaped over the couch and crouched down in front of the pack. I guess you could say I panicked, well I've never seen this many bloodsuckers at once together.

_What the hell! _

_Vamps??_

_Why are we here?_

_Are they tricking us!!?_

Came the confused thoughts of my pack.

"What the hell is this some kind of hell hole??!!!" I asked enraged.

Anthony quickly jumped in front of me and tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I pushed him away. I was just about to phase but....

"Stop!" Sam and a male blond leech shouted at once.

"This is completely unnecessary. We mean no harm to your pack." The male blond leech said directly to me as he gestured to the vamps behind him. I relaxed from my position.

"Well than can somebody please tell me what the _hell_ is going on then. And why we are in some bloodsuckers' home?!" I shouted annoyed. The latter sentence was directed towards Sam.

"How come when I shout at you guys, I get a punch in the face or a long boring lecture?! And when _she_ yells at you guys you don't do squat?!" Paul shouted suddenly. We all stared at him from his sudden out burst. La Push is very weird place.

"You got that right." Anthony agreed aloud, which earned us some confused stares.

"These are the Cullens and yes they are vampires, we have to tell them if they're are any new shape shifters because of our treaty. And obviously you guys are a new pack in La Push. Since we basically live in the same city, we made a treaty. The treaty is that if one of the Cullens sets foot on our land or bite a human, then we have a right to kill them. And also we can't tell anybody about what the Cullens exactly are." Sam explained to the pack, Anthony, and I.

"This still doesn't explain why we are here in their house." I said getting aggrivated. Sam sighed.

"Well, my house would not be able to fit all of us in it and we usually meet in the field but.."Sam trailed off.

"I would like to know more about your pack, like where you have come from and such. But, we can do that later and discuss what is necessary at the moment. So first, how long are you and your pack going to be staying here?" The blond vamp asked.

"Excuse me but, we don't answer any questions until we know who you are." I said harshly. The blond one nodded.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and these are my children, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle introduced. I glanced around the pack and decided to introduce us.

"Well, I'm Lara Taylor, this is my brother Anthony Taylor, my pack, Blake, Isaiah, Will, Ryan, Kenny, Johnny, Sean, Brandon, Danny, Riley, and Taylor." I said proudly. I was very proud of my pack. They were very skilled but complete goof balls. But I think they would definitly get along with these knuckle heads.

"Why do you have a vamp with you and why is he your brother?" Emmet asked suddenly, which earned him a slap at the back of his head by Rosalie. I think that I'm gonna like her…

I looked at my brother, smiling. He returned the expression by just looking at me as I had 3 heads.

_What?! _He asked a little frightened. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's just say, he was a shape shifter, but he didn't like being one so he had a fit. And suddenly became a vampire." I said mischievously. Kenny, Johnny, and Will started laughing at what I had said, knowing the real reason. But that's a story for another time. Sam's pack nodded their heads, not at all understanding why Kenny, Johnny, and Will were laughing.

*****************  
Sorry if small chapter, i guess that was kinda like a filler...next chapter will have a lot!! Merry Xmas and Happy Holidays!!


	3. Childhood Wedding

"How long will you be staying in La Push?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Anthony.

_I think they need to rest, it'll be good for them here I think. I like it._ I confirmed to Anthony in my head.

_Probably the main reason you like it is because the mutt, Jacob, imprinted on you. And you think he is hot. _Anthony thought sarcastically. My eyes grew wide.

_Imprint?_

_Yes_

_On me?_

"No, the sky, dumbass!" Anthony shouted at me. Gesturing with his hands to the ceiling.

"Outside. Now." I said aggravated.

"Little annoying bitchy hormonal sister…" Anthony mumbled as he walked out the front door. The pack snickered. I turned around to face the Cullens, the pack, and Sam's pack.

"You guys….enjoy yourself." I said gesturing to everyone. I took a glance at Jacob and rolled my eyes with a playful smirk before I went outside to have a little talk with Anthony.

"So…Jacob imprinted on me?" I asked very confused.

"Yes, it's obvious. The way he stares at you…"He trailed off. "How do you not see it?" He asked hopelessly. I glared at him.

"Well, I have never seen someone imprint on someone. No one in the pack has imprinted! So how would I know!? The only think that even mentioned imprinting was in the stories!" I said, clarifying that I had no idea about imprinting.

In out stories there was a very brief statement about imprinting, imprinting was infatuation, not love. Like who ever imprinted was obsessed with the imprintee. No one in our pack back in Greece imprinted. Not even our great-grandfathers. Pack leaders such as me, had arranged marriages. But that came to a halt when the Volturi had killed our elders.

"I know. But _don't _get attached to him. Cause when we're going to leave, it'll be _extremely_ hard for you." Anthony warned before walking into the Cullen house. I looked towards the gray sky.

"Why God? Why?" I asked dully, to no one, maybe God himself would hear me. Doubt it, nobody ever hears me. I slowly walked into the house, knowing it will be a very long and boring day.

All eyes were on me when I walked inside and sat on the white couch.

"We were just talking about arrangements for rooms. We thought that your pack could stay in this house for you stay." Carlisle said.

"Sure, I think we'll stay for about two weeks maybe. We'll discuss it with you if we need to have an extended stay." I replied curtly. Carlisle approved.

"May I know of-" Carlisle started, but was interrupted by Esme.

"I think that they should rest. They look very tired. Tomorrow morning we may continue this conversation." Esme said mostly to Carlisle.

"That is a very good idea. There is food in the kitchen if you please." Carlisle said.

He seemed deep in thought. There was a rush of wind when the packs raced to the kitchen. Jacob was still on the same spot on the couch watching me intently.

_This is odd. _I thought. Anthony peeked his head from around the corner from the kitchen to look at Jacob and I.

_Why are you in the kitchen? _I asked Anthony as I slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. Jacob was behind me. Now he's scaring me.

_Lara got a stalker! Lara got a stalker! _Anthony teased. Douche.

"You didn't answer my question." I said as I leant against the wall. Watching the boys and one girl, Leah, eating. I have a feeling Quil and Kenny would get a long because they were already snatching food from each other's plate. Boys, can't live with them, can't eat with 'em. Esme's kitchen was beautiful. It was very big with granite counters. Lovely. I wonder if she would let me cook in here.

I walked over to where she was standing in the kitchen next to Carlisle.

"Esme do you think you could show me to my room?" I asked sweetly. She reminded me so much of my mother, except she wasn't a vamp.

"Oh, sure honey. Why doesn't Alice show you?" She said happily. Next thing I know there was a short little pixie-like vampire next to me, beaming at me.

"Follow me!" She said giddily. From the corner of my eye I could see Jacob watching me with a smirk on his tan face. Great.

"I decorated this room all by myself. I some how saw that you were coming so, I decided to make your own room. The guys helped with the other ones, but Rose and I did this one." She babbled as we walked down the long hallway.

"What do you mean saw me coming?" I asked curiously.

"I'm physic. I only saw you and your brother though. Which is weird because I can't see shape shifters. Anyway this is your room." She said. _Shape shifters, huh._

Alice opened one of the doors and pulled me into one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. The walls were a light maroon, with a dark-wood platform bed and a huge sliding door closet. There were surfing posters and pictures of New Your City plastered all over the walls. To the left there was there were two doors, one to the bathroom and the second one; I had no idea where that one was to. There was a balcony that overlooked the forest to the left.

"It's beautiful, Alice." I said stunned at how closely it reminded me of my old room back home. She stood proud at her work.

"Thank you. In case you're wondering this is a walk-in closet." Alice skipped over to the second door and pulled on the handle and there stood the largest closet I have ever seen, it was even filled with clothes! Damn. I nodded my head in appreciation.

"I like it, a lot. Do you ever go shopping?" I asked hopefully Alice would take me shopping since she seems to be a shopaholic. Her face brightened with excitement.

"Yes, of course! We could go next week or maybe event Friday! That gives you time to settle in since its Monday now." She babbled as she hurriedly dragged me down the stairs. Wait, Monday?

"What day is it?" I asked suspiciously. Alice cocked her head in confusion.

"Monday, its 12:15 AM now." She said matter-of-factly. Time does fly fast. I had noticed Alice had pulled me into the large living room where everyone was watching the large TV screen intently.

_**"Is there anyone here who sees just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony…let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Blake said dully.**_

_**Little Lara came running through the isle.**_

_**"I object! I saw you kissing your mother Diane Taylor!" Lara said, walking straight up to her older brother Anthony who was at the altar, a rug, holding hands with Vanessa Smith. Blake was acting as the priest. Vanessa looked at Anthony shocked, her mouth wide open.**_

_**"Close your mouth Van, you might catch some bugs." Lara said closing Vanessa's mouth for her. Which made Diane laugh. Little Lara walked sassily up to her mother.**_

_**"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you, missy. You're in for a lot of trouble." Lara said bitterly, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes at her mother.**_

_**"And you mister, I can't even call you my brother anymore for what you did to Vanessa and this family!" Lara said then dragged Vanessa off from whoever was holding the camera. While Anthony stood there frozen, looking like he was about to bawl.**_

I burst into laughter. I totally remember that. Anthony turned around and glared at me. I swear if looks could kill…

"What the heck was that all about?" Quil and Embry asked in unison, pointing to the TV.

"Its a long story..." I said mischievously.

"And its a story we would not like to tell." Anthony said quickly.

The front door swung opened and in walked Edward and some human girl.

"Jake!" She hollared as she ran over and hugged him. Edward was behind her in an instant. _Why did I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy when she hugged Jacob. Well, I mean who wouldn't expecially with that soft black hair and his sexy tan body....damn._ Edward glanced at me for a second while Anthony had to be the sweetest brother in the world and smack me in the back of the head.

"Owww!" I shouted as I clutched the back of my head. What the heck is wrong with that kid?!

"Stop thinking that!" He hollared at me. Wow..

"What! Im a girl with wandering eyes!"

"At least think of those thoughts when I am _not_ around." Anthony begged.

"No promises, bro." I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Anyway, Bella, this is Lara Taylor, her brother Anthony and their pack. They are staying here for two weeks." Edward said as he protectively wrapped his arm around Bella. Bella nodded. Anthony clutched the couch next to him. Anthony's eyes went darker for a minute. I quickly stood in front of him.

"Calm down, what;s wrong?" I asked worriedly. Anthony was usually very skilled when he had to control his thirst.

"It's her scent, Edward get Bella somewhere else." Carlisle instructed. Edward immediatly took Bella outside and I could hear the roar of an engine speed down the driveway.

"Calm down, Anthony. You don't want to hurt her. She's gone." I said trying to calm him down. Anthony's eyed turned lighter but they were still dark.

"Carlisle, can Anthony go hunting?" I asked immediatly. Anthony released his hand from the couch, which left an imprint of his hand on it.

"Esme, sorry about your couch." I said quietly. I didn't want her to be mad. She swiftly walked over to where Anthony and i were and examined the couch.

"Oh its no big deal, hunny. These kids do it all the time." She said happily, gesturing to Emmet and Jasper. I smiled at them.

"Emmet and Jasper, why don't you take Anthony hunting. I'll come along,too" Carlisle said as he ran out the back door followed by Emmet, Jasper, and lastly Anthony.

"Well, that was intense." Alice said as she plopped down on the couch next to me, I decided to join her.

"Let's watch Tranformers 2!!" Paul and Johnny shouted at the same time. Oh boy.

***************

Sorry if i dont have the forever hold your peace part right. i tried... hope ya like! REVIEW!! Ill update ASAP! I have a project i havent even started and a book report due the first day i get back to school!!!! Great!!


End file.
